


The Battle

by raulism



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rafael is done playing games, it's time to go in for the kill. And Carisi is his chosen target. </p><p>My contribution for the Barisi Fanzine on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle

“Fancy meeting you here.” He slid into the seat next to the detective, a light brush of his hand across Carisi’s shoulders and his ever-present smirk already playing with the corners of his mouth. 

Carisi eyes grew wide with disbelief as he took in the sight of Rafael, a blush already rushing up his neck to spread out across his face. 

That was Rafael’s favorite part, the instant way in which he could so thoroughly and so easily fluster Carisi. 

“You alright there, detective?”

He coughed, trying to clear his throat from the liquid that went down the wrong way, “Yeah, I, uh, I’m fine, Counselor. I just wasn’t expecting you — or anyone else, ya’ know?” He scrambled to cover up his almost-mistake and it turned Rafael’s face predatory. 

This was going to be incredibly easy. 

Not that he had ever doubted that; the detective’s feelings were worn on his sleeve, and Rafael had known for months now. But he hadn’t been ready to give up the game, not until this very evening - instead preferring to continue to torture Carisi with his double entendres and his masked looks. 

Each day had become a competition in which Rafael was the only player; a chance to see how far he could push Carisi. And an internal bet on whether Carisi would ever make the first move he was dying to make, or not. 

So far, it had been not. And now, Rafael was bored with the one-sided nature of his wager and each imagined victory was getting more hollow when he still went home alone. 

Which he wasn’t going to do tonight. 

“I figured as much. What’re you drinking?” He took the opportunity to loosen his tie, moving his fingers extra slow as Carisi’s eyes followed his every movement. Carisi’s tongue subconsciously darted out to wet his lips as Rafael’s hands started unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. 

“What?”

“What are you drinking, detective?”

“Oh, uh, it’s an Italian merlot, my mother’s favorite, actually. And this is one of the few bars in New York that sells it.”

Rafael had to hold in the laugh that was itching to escape at Carisi’s words. They were so perfect, _exactly_ what he would have expected the detective to drink; a blend of sentimental, and his heritage, and unknowingly seductive. 

“I’ll have the same.” The bartender nodded at him before pouring him a glass, Rafael’s eyes glued to Carisi’s the entire time. He took a slow sip, allowing the wine to cover his tongue before flooding his senses with it’s intoxicating taste. 

He moaned softly as he swallowed, watching Carisi’s eyes widen slightly at the sound. 

“It’s delicious. And I admit, I’m surprised at your refined palate, Carisi. I had always pegged you as a beer kind of man.”

“Well, I am, usually.” He looked embarrassed at his confession, his fingers slowly twirling the wine glass between them in a way that was entirely distracting. 

Rafael only shrugged the comment off, leaning in closer as his hand came to rest on Carisi’s thigh. He made it look casual, as if touching Carisi in such an intimate way was a daily occurrence. His fingers were twitching slightly, itching to grip harder into the detective’s flesh but he calmed his mind, assuring himself that all that would come later. 

“I’m still impressed. There’s much more to you than meets the eye, Carisi.”

His drinking partner’s face flooded further, almost matching his merlot by now. But he didn’t move away, instead leaning barely closer, his breath tickling Rafael’s cheek as he let out a sighed ‘Thank you.’

Deciding he had tortured the poor man for enough now, he back away, raking his eyes down Carisi’s form, “You looked troubled. Everything okay?”

Carisi gave him a small smile, again nervously fiddling with his glass before quickly draining the rest into this mouth. 

“Just this last case, ya’ know? It’s just…hard, at times, to let it go.”

“I know something that could help you there.” Carisi’s eyebrows shot upwards but Rafael instead turned to address the bartender refilling their glasses, “Put both of them on my tab, please.”

“No, Counselor, really, that’s not—“

A glance from Rafael stopped him mid-sentence, his argument ceasing as he quietly thanked Rafael instead. 

This was much better, and Rafael felt his chest puff a little with his first victory in the battle they were finally both aware was occurring. 

He pulled his stool closer to Carisi’s, allowing his knee to brush the detective’s thigh as he continue his onslaught, “Let’s make a deal, Carisi, that we won’t talk about work tonight. At all.”

Carisi nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped down more wine, “Yeah, okay, deal. What, uh, what would you like talk about instead?”

“Anything,” He actually meant _‘Everything’_ but Carisi couldn’t know that. Not yet. “You’ve got sisters, right? Tell me about them.”

His eyes lit up with the topic and all of his nervousness seemed to fall away as he began to prattle on incessantly about his family. The love in his words made Rafael smile more than he had in years, his mind hanging onto every word and filing it away like precious information. 

It became more comfortable then, the conversation with Carisi easily flowing as the evening grew late and their wine glasses were continually re-filled. He could identify the moment, almost down to the exact sip, when the last of Carisi’s inhibitions left him. 

The nervous but eager shyness that normally made up the majority of Carisi’s personality around Rafael was instead replaced with a silent sort of boldness that only drew Rafael in more. He’d give almost anything, to have this Carisi always present, but only for him. And while Rafael had started this with a one-track objective, he found himself with a new, longer term goal that was starting to drive him wild. 

One night could never be sufficient, but it was a good enough place to start. 

With all the skill of a veteran hunter, he went in for the kill, his hand landing on the back of Carisi’s neck as Rafael pulled his face in close. Their lips hovered, only a few centimeters apart as the electricity in the air crackled between them. He watched Carisi’s pupils dilate, his surrender all the more evident due to the lightness of his blue eyes. 

Rafael thought he could look at that hue for all of eternity and still find new patterns in their depths. 

“We should get out of here.”

It wasn’t a question, because there was no doubt, in either of their minds. Carisi nodded frantically, too far gone to attempt to hide his desperation. 

Rafael laughed, before pulling back and throwing some cash on the bar to cover their drinks. Taking Carisi’s hand in his own, he squeezed it in a show of silent excitement before heading towards the door, the detective following behind him like a hopeful puppy. 

The cab ride was torturous. Rafael fought to keep his hands to himself as Carisi’s eyes never left his face. He allowed himself a moment of weakness in the elevator though, his arm raising from his side to gently pinch Carisi’s ass and savoring the squeak of surprise that left his mouth. 

Rafael smirked as they ran towards his apartment, Carisi bouncing from foot to foot as Rafael unlocked his door. It swung wide open and they both paused, eyes staring at each other in a wordless acknowledgement of all that could change - should they both cross the threshold. 

Holding out his arm, Rafael signaled for Carisi to lead the way, to take charge in this rare moment, and to begin something they both subconsciously knew would forever shift their lives. 

Carisi looked nervous but he stepped forward anyway, taking Rafael’s hand with him. It was enough for Rafael and he followed gladly, swinging the door shut on them and their fate. 

Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, Rafael pulled Carisi into him as Carisi's hands instinctively wrapped around Rafael’s waist. They knocked teeth in their rush, a brutal bruising of lips that only increased the urgency in Rafael’s need. 

Kicking off his shoes, he pushed Carisi towards his bedroom, his fingers fumbling with the buttons before instead opting to rip Carisi’s shirt right off him. The sound of buttons bouncing across the hardwood floor filled the air and Carisi laughed, his eyes bright with his normal amusement before kissing Rafael again. 

Carisi was more patient, likely because he knew how annoyed Rafael would be if he repeated the performance with Rafael’s shirt, and his nimble fingers had them both shirtless in no time. They worked together on the other’s pants, Rafael pushing them down Carisi's hips while Carisi dropped onto his knees to remove Rafael’s. 

He paused on the ground, looking up with his devastating bedroom eyes before leveling his glance at Rafael’s erection that was straining to be free. Taking pity on him, Carisi pulled down his underwear as well, palming Rafael’s cock before gently licking it’s entirety like he was worshipping Rafael from his natural place on his knees. 

Rafael groaned at the feeling of Carisi’s tongue, his fingers lacing in Carisi’s hair and urging him on. Always happy to oblige, Carisi took his cock into his mouth, letting it bump against the back of his throat while his cheeks hollowed in the effort. 

The sight was even better than Rafael had predicted, and he felt his orgasm approaching as Carisi allowed him to thrust deep into his mouth. But this wasn’t what he wanted, not right now, so he pulled back out, standing Carisi up before removing his underwear as well. 

“Do you, uh, I mean, um, are you more of a…” Carisi’s sentence tapered off as his blush reappeared, making Rafael laugh before kissing him again with all the affection he couldn’t voice yet. 

“Are you asking if I like top or bottom?”

Carisi nodded, his face turning towards the ground as a shy smile graced his face. 

Rafael pulled his chin up, making sure Carisi was looking in his eyes before he answered, “I want you to fuck me, Carisi. And hard. Can you do that?”

Another demure nod sent a flood of desire through Rafael’s veins. He’d suspected it, all along, that Carisi would want this, would take his commands like a good little lover, like the submissive he was destined to be. 

Moving towards his bed, Rafael got on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder and relishing the awed expression on Carisi’s face. 

“Well? Come on then. Condoms and lube are in the side table.”

Carisi jumped a little at his words before rushing to join him. He placed himself behind Rafael before rolling a condom on and squirting some lube onto his fingers before beginning to prepare Rafael. 

Rafael moaned at the sensation, pushing himself back onto Carisi’s hand and causing his finger to slip into Rafael’s ass. Stretching him further, Carisi added another finger, thrusting in and out while he rubbed his cock against the back of Rafael’s thigh. 

“Any day, Carisi, you won’t break me.”

Carisi let out a little whimper, removing his fingers and slathering the lube around his own cock before lining himself up. 

“Okay, uh, I mean, should I just…start?”

Done playing around, Rafael threw himself backwards, impaling himself fully onto Carisi’s dick and biting his lip at the feeling of being stretched so fully. 

“Oh, god.” Carisi’s hands landed on Rafael’s hips, his own beginning to thrust as a string of Italian fell from his lips. 

“ _Harder_ , Carisi.”

“Yeah, Counselor, you got it.” True to his word, he sped up, gripping tightly as he began to pound Rafael into the mattress. Dropping onto his elbows, Rafael shifted the position, Carisi now hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

Their moans were filling the room as the bed shook, his headboard banging against the wall in a way that was predictably exciting, all the more so since it was a first for Rafael. He’d known it would be good, had sensed the underlying potential in Carisi, but this was far better than even his favorite fantasies. 

Each whimper from Carisi’s lips spurred him on and brought him closer to the edge; his cock leaking, painfully sore from lack of stimulation and begging to be touched. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

As if he could read Rafael’s mind, he wrapped his hand around Rafael’s cock, squeezing tightly before beginning to stroke, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Rafael came a second later, with a gasp and a shudder as he pumped himself into Carisi’s hand. 

“Lick it.” He managed to command between his ragged breathing as he finished, his body twitching as his orgasm washed over him. Carisi gasped lightly, his hips pausing before hesitantly bringing his hand to his mouth. 

Twisting to look over his shoulder, Rafael watched as Carisi sucked his fingers into his mouth, his tongue darting out for a taste before moaning and cleaning his hand with an enthusiasm that made Rafael’s jaw drop open slightly. 

“I’m so close.” Carisi was whining as he restarted his hips, his eyes begging to come with his instinctual knowledge that he needed Rafael’s permission. 

Savoring his power over the taller detective, he let Carisi dangle for another moment, clenching against his thrusts before finally acknowledging Carisi’s request. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, you know, Carisi? So you may come inside me. _Now."_ Rafael's allowance sent Carisi over the edge, his hips stuttering to a stop as his cum filled Rafael, too tired to thrust through his orgasm. 

When Carisi was finally done, he pulled out as Rafael flipped over onto his back, watching the awe and disbelief in Carisi’s eyes as if he couldn’t believe this had just happened. Rafael opened his arms, signaling Carisi to where he was supposed to go and the detective moved slowly, cuddling himself into Rafael. 

Rafael was surprised by how well they fit together, especially given their height difference, but it felt so _right_ and Rafael swallowed hard past the lump forming in his throat. 

There was apprehension in Carisi’s voice though, when he finally spoke up, “I, uh, I mean, can I stay?”

The words made Rafael’s heart clench, his long dormant feelings beginning to stir in the desire to make sure Carisi never again felt nervous or uncertain in his presence. But he still couldn’t voice all of the emotions that even he didn’t fully understand, instead settling for a simple answer, “Of course.”

Carisi turned towards him, a sunny smile once more on his face before he buried his nose into Rafael’s neck. Rafael could feel Carisi’s breathing grow more even, and he pulled the blankets over them before Carisi fell asleep on top of them. 

He thanked Rafael with mumbled words, his voice exhausted, “Goodnight, Rafael.”

His name sounded foreign to his own ears but he decided he could listen to it forever, if Carisi was the one saying it. And he responded in the same, calling Carisi by his own given name for the first time in Rafael’s life, “Goodnight, Dominick.”

A slight snore was all that came back, and Rafael chuckled softly at how quickly Carisi had been able to fall asleep. His own sleep found him later, after he came to the conclusion that he may have just won the battle, but he was definitely going to lose the war.


End file.
